1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus, in which a recording paper fed to printing means in a main body case is discharged from the main body case through a recording-paper discharge opening after an image such as a character, figure, and drawing is recorded on the recording paper by the printing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus of the above described type is incorporated in a facsimile apparatus, and is used for printing images, corresponding to image signals that the apparatus receives, on a recording paper and for printing predetermined data, relating to the received image signals in the apparatus, on the recording paper.
A conventional facsimile apparatus receives a rolled continuous recording paper in a recording-paper receiving space provided in its main body case, and the recording paper is drawn out from the receiving space and is fed to a printing means. The rolled recording paper has a large diameter and is heavy, so that the main body case of the facsimile apparatus has inevitably a large size and is heavy. Therefore, such conventional facsimile apparatus is not suitable for being carried by hand.
Since the height of a facsimile apparatus is set at, for example, about 30 mm in order to make it suitable for being carried by hand, the diameter of a rolled continuous recording paper that can be received in the main body case will be approximately 26 mm. The unrolled overall length of the rolled recording paper having such diameter will be approximately 5.5 m, and it is equal to the total length of approximately 18 sheets of paper of A4 size (210 mm wide .times. 297 mm long) which is the most prevailing size for a recording paper used in a facsimile apparatus in Japan.
Therefore, the facsimile apparatus cannot continuously receive an amount of image signals which need more than 18 sheets when they are printed, and even if the apparatus only receives an amount of image signals which need less than 18 sheets, it will require frequent supply of new rolls of printing paper.